


Sick Days

by The_Twister



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Comfort, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sickness, gagging, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael isn't having a good day and it seems to have infected others also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael

Michael was having a terrible day and it didn't help that all they were doing at the office was editing. "Fucking christ." Michael sighed. He rubbed his face before going to get to work on the next Rage Quit. His shoulders tense as he worked.

He got side glances from Gavin but heeded no attention to the whining Brit. Always saying Micool at any given opportunity. Michael began to groan to the pestering and he glanced at the man. "Please... Just shut the fuck up." He growled to the Brit. Rubbing his eyes with the balls of his hands.

Nothing was helping him relax today and seeing a whimpering Gavin wasn't helping either. Even if it may have reminded him of their many sexual experiences.

The day just got worse when Jack came up to him during lunch. "What did you do to Gavin? He won't shut up about upsetting you and he feels bad." Jack had sat down in front of him. Getting out the exact same lunch out since he had packed it for the three of them: Gavin, Michael, and himself.

"I just snapped at him is all. He should be used to it by now." Michael took a bite of his lunch with a shrug of his shoulders. Why did it matter that he made Gavin upset? Wasn't his rowdy Brit used to getting yelled at by him already. He said nothing else to Jack who just sighed at the short answer.

"Want to explain why you're being such an ass today, Michael? Ray says you also snapped at him. And Geoff was surprised you raised his voice at him."

Michael said nothing as he kept on eating. Not really caring about the topic of the conversation. "I gotta get back to work." Michael grumbled and stood up.

Why burden Jack with his bad day? He'd rather just get the day over with so he could go home with Jack and Gavin. Snuggle into Gavin and forget about the damn day. Though he wasn't surprised when it got worse.

It was during another recording of Rage Quit that Michael felt the actual rage explode from within. Seething as he cut the recording off was when Michael leaned back in his seat. Looking everything over and sighed before going to edit.

Gavin came in at the worst moment and knocked Michael's headphones off. Michael exploded at him. Pushing himself out of his desk and going over to Gavin to push him onto the couch. Towering over the lanky man. "M-Micool?" Michael saw the flush to his face and he growled.

"What did I fucking tell you about messing with me when I am sitting at my desk? Don't. Take. My. Fucking. Headphones. Off." He hissed to Gavin. Pinning him to the couch easily with one hand causing the other just to nod. "Good, now get the fuck outta my sight." Michael stood straight and rubbed his cheek.

He didn't feel bad in the slightest when he saw the other scamper off to Jack most likely. He trudged himself over to his desk and began to work again. Sooner or later spacing out enough that he let his eyes close.

Jack had come into the office a little while later to yell at his companion. Looking at him at his desk to see his slumped posture sort of worried him. So Jack went over to Michael to find out he was sleeping and with a soft chuckle he removed the others headphones. "Michael." He kneeled down by him. Keeping his voice soft as possible.

"Mm?" Michael's response was short and barely audible.

Gavin came in a short while after and Jack motioned him over. Gavin stayed cautious but went to kneel down by Jack to inspect Michael. The frown on his face turning to one of all smiles. "He must be tired... Maybe we should take him home, Jack." Gavin went to stroke Michael's face which caused the other to flinch.

Gavin pulled away and Jack hummed in thought. "We'd have to come up for a reason why to Geoff." Jack explained to him.

"What about Geoff?" Geoff walked in with a mug of coffee and he looked at the two kneeling by Michael. "Please, no blowjobs in the office." He groaned and went to sit at his desk. Turning on the Xbox.

"Geoff, would it be alright if we took Michael home? We think he may be coming down with a cold." Gavin interjected pretty quickly and couldn't help but smile to his boss. "And Michael has been pretty edgy with everyone around here." Gavin added.

Geoff looked at the three and he nodded once. "Sure, just make sure he gets well. Take care of him you idiots." Geoff shook his head as he sipped his coffee. Geoff sat down as Jack looked at Gavin.

"Glad you said that. I was taking too long to think of an excuse actually." Jack told him and Gavin shrugged. "Well, let's get Michael to the car somehow." Jack looked at him and saw Michael was slowly waking up.

"Hey boi, how about we go for a walk to wake you up?" Gavin suggested as Jack got up to get his stuff.

Michael groaned to the idea but went to stretch his body out. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." He muttered with a frown.

"That's fine. Let's just going Michael." Gavin helped him up and Michael leaned on him.

"I honestly just want to sleep on you. Can we go somewhere more comfortable?" Michael asked as Jack walked behind them with all their stuff. "This day was so shitty. I snapped at so many people. I feel like shit." Michael groaned and he leaned his head on Gavin's shoulder.

Gavin walked him out to the parking lot to Jack's car as he spoke. "Well, let's get you into the car then we can go home together. Geoff already gave us the okay." He told Michael who only grunted in response. "We'll get you there and we can cuddle. Fall asleep together." Gavin smiled as he kissed the top of his head.

Michael sighed to that and he smiled to the kiss. "Great, I can't wait to spend time with you and Jack only. It's better at home then when we are at work." He stated.

Jack opened the door for them and Gavin thanked him. "Michael, we think you're developing a fever." Jack told him and Michael made Gavin stop.

"I am?" Michael frowned. "I'm sorry guys. I don't want to get you two sick as well. You can drop me off at my place. I can take care of myself." He drifted off as he spoke.

"That's not necessary. Gavin and I will be more than happy to take care of you. Besides we'd rather know what your condition is on at all costs so we don't have to worry about you." Jack told Michael who nodded.

Gavin helped Michael into the car and he slid in after him. Michael leaned into Gavin as they all settled into the car. "Try and stay awake Michael. You can sleep better once we get home." Gavin told him.

Michael had just grunted in response again as he had already closed his eyes. He slipped into a state of sleep of where he could hear everything that was being said but he didn't want to speak or respond in any way.

"Do you think Michael is alright, Jack? Isn't this about the time of the year that everything starts acting up?" Gavin asked as the car began to move.

Jack hummed. "Yeah, but you know we can't do anything until Michael wants to go to the doctor. If we try and suggest something now, then he'll probably not go. He knows we are concerned but he considers that health problem a personal problem. One that we don't need to concern ourselves with." Gavin sighed as Jack spoke.

"I know but I can't help but worry about him. I love him and I don't want anything bad happening to him." Gavin played with Michael's hair as he spoke.

"I know, Gavin. We can't do anything about it though. Just let him get the help he needs when he wants it." Jack informed him.

"But when will he get it, Jack?" Gavin kept playing with Michael's hair but he was twirling the strands.

"That I don't know, Gav." Jack sighed again and he pulled up in front of his place.

They always went there since he happened to have a big enough bed for the three of them. They also went there if one of them was sick but that didn't happen too often.

Jack parked the car then slid out. He then opened the door for the other two as Gavin gently woke Michael up.

"Hey, we're at Jack's place. Come on get up."

Michael groaned to the pestering but he complied because he knew if he didn't then Jack would just carry him inside. That was more embarrassing than anything else. He stood on the sidewalk and looked at the car to see Gavin getting out. He yawned and folded his arms over his chest.

"Ready to get some rest?" Jack asked him as he held only his bag in his hand.

"What about my bag? Did you two leave it at work?" Michael's words were slurred but they still understood him, for the most part.

"No, it's in the trunk still. I'll get them out once you're inside and in that bed. Now come on." Jack smiled to him and Michael sighed.

"I don't need sleep, damn it. I've already gotten enough at the office and in the car. I don't need any more." Michael protested then proceeded to stomp to the door.

Gavin shook his head with a lighthearted chuckle and Jack followed suit with a sigh.

Jack opened up the door and saw Gavin catch a falling Michael. "I really think you should get into bed, Michael." Jack headed towards the kitchen as Gavin led Michael to the couch.

"I don't wanna sleep! I just want to cuddle. Come here, idiot." Gavin yelped when he was pulled down onto the couch and Michael nuzzled into his neck. "You smell good." He took a deep breath then released it with a smile.

Jack went over to the two and snapped a picture. "You know you only get cuddly when you're sick, Michael." Jack pointed out as he leaned on the couch.

Michael snorted. "Shut it, Jack." Michael murmured as he pressed up against Gavin more. "Let me cuddle Gavin in peace." Michael growled and Gavin looked at Jack with a small smile.

"Fine, but you better sleep, Michael." Jack commanded but all Michael did was groan in response.

Jack shook his head and left the two to go back outside. He got the two other bags from the trunk and looked around. It was more quiet than usual but he enjoyed it.

He traveled back inside and set the bags down. Closing the door after him then he went to the kitchen. Figuring that he could leave the two alone while he quietly read his book. He sat down at the table with a cup of coffee and a nice book then he began to read.

Time had passed and Gavin stumbled into the kitchen with a yawn. He looked at Jack then sat by him and took his coffee mug to drink from it.

"Had a nice nap?" Jack asked as Gavin nodded. "Michael still sleeping?" Gavin nodded again then looked at him with a smile.

"I had an amazing dream that involved us. I think we should act it out." Gavin smiled more as he went to climb into Jack's lap.

Jack hummed and he set his book down. Letting his hands settle on Gavin's hips as he gripped them. "I don't think so. Not with Michael asleep. You're too loud for your own good, Gav." Jack chuckled at the pout he received.

"I'm not THAT loud." Gavin sighed and he leaned into Jack. "You're a party pooper." Gavin sighed again.

"You're pretty fucking loud." Michael's voice floated into the room as he walked in. He rubbed his head and frowned. "Why'd you leave? I was sleeping..." Michael kept frowning as he sat down in a chair across from them.

Jack laughed softly to everything. "How about we all cuddle up in the bed? I think that would be better."

"Wonderful." Gavin and Michael said at the same time.

Jack laughed again as the two started to bicker since Michael was mad he was woken up. He listened with a smile spreading across his face.

The two may be a hassle on some days but he still loved the two idiots with all his heart.


	2. Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Gavin gets sick and things get complicated.

Gavin stared at his phone as he had been in the middle of a heated discussion with Burnie. But he had just gone on pause and he didn’t respond to the message. Nothing was clogging his thoughts but there was a pressure against his temples. Both of them throbbed and so did his forehead.

His eyelids felt so heavy and he was sure if he even closed them for a second then he'd fall asleep for hours. “Nothing's wrong.” Gavin mumbled to himself and shook himself out of it.

He couldn't be coming down with a cold. That's absurd. Colds were all in your head.

This is how he did his whole week. Going about his usual routine as he slowly got worse. He'd drop some of his own things and people would get mad. He didn’t know why though since it was his own stuff.  Hell, he had been holding something valuable to Ryan and he had dropped it which caused it to break.

“What the hell, Gavin?!” Ryan snapped at him and Gavin cowered as he went to run away. “Come here you!” Ryan yelled and Gavin yelped as the back of his shirt was grabbed.

The motion made him gag and he covered his mouth. He pushed away from Ryan and ran out of the room. He barely made it to the toilet as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the bowl.

Gavin clung to the toilet then went to push himself away from it. He fell back onto his ass and everything in the room was spinning and making him nauseous again but he couldn’t stop it. So, he squeezed his eyes shut to try and help it.

He opened them to find himself on the cold floor. It felt so nice. The coldness against his hot wet cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut once the room began to spin again. This wasn't good, right?

He tried to get up slowly but that didn't help. He fell back onto his side and he groaned to the pain. He crawled over to the sink and hoisted himself up. He cleaned off his face then rinsed out his mouth. It was the most he could do.

“Maybe...” Gavin said out loud but stopped talking as someone came into the bathroom. “Don't use the middle stall. I threw up there...” Gavin warned the person and he heard the toilet flush. He hadn't bothered to look in the general direction of the door. There was no reason to. It's not like he needed to know who was in the bathroom with him.

“You feel better after throwing up, boi?” Gavin heard the other ask and he groaned as he realized it was Michael. “Don't groan at me. You're sick and we gotta get you home.” Michael told Gavin who tried to nudge him off but couldn't.

“No! I'm perfectly fine!” Gavin shouted then gagged as things threatened to come up again. He covered his mouth and tried to make it to the toilet but couldn't. He threw up right in front of the toilet.

He groaned and was about to fall right into the mess until Michael caught him. “Come on, boi. No reason to say everything is in your head.” Michael told him sternly.

“Fine fine...” Gavin groaned and he let Michael lead him out of the bathroom.

Geoff was waiting outside of the bathroom and he frowned to the two. “Oh, hey guys, Gavin is sick now? You both going away now? First Jack is out of town then you two are out of work, too? Just fucking great!” Geoff threw his hands up in annoyance then walked away from the two.

“Is that giving us permission to leave?!” Michael shouted after Geoff who just waved the others away. “I'll take that as a yes. Let's get going, boi.” Michael told Gavin who just nodded.

“Are we going to your house, Micool?” Gavin asked and Michael sighed.

“Guess so since Jack isn't here.” Michael said and he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He slid his phone out then answered it. “Hey Jack.” He muttered as Gavin leaned into him for support.

_ “Hey, Michael, how are things going?”  _

“Gavin is sick.” Michael said flatly. “We are making our way to my house so he can rest. I might call Ryan for assistance later so I can go out to get my pills. Is that okay?” Michael asked him. He knew Jack had this thing about Ryan. He was scared that Ryan was going to steal Gavin away from them but Michael didn’t think so.

_ “I guess so. I’m getting on a plane soon to come back from the convention. I’ll be home early tomorrow if you’d like to move our sick British boy to my abode.”  _

Michael listened to Jack as he felt Gavin slip away. “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind moving him to your house but wouldn’t you need to sleep?” Michael asked as he glanced around then he looked to see Gavin speaking with Ryan. Michael shrugged as he heard Jack sigh.

_ “I still want my lovers by my side. I’d like to cuddle you both as we all rest. Are you getting sleep, Michael?” _

Michael was staring at the two talking then he looked down as he heard Jack’s question. “Kind of but it’s been hard since my medicine is barely working. I think it has to be upped but I don’t know if my doctor will.” Michael explained as he kicked a pebble.

_ “Well, I know it’s a bit easier for you to sleep with Gav and I.” _

Michael nodded to that. “Yeah it is. I’ll try and sleep with just Gav tonight. I want to see if it helps.” Michael explained as he looked back up to see that Ryan had Gavin pinned to the wall. He froze instead of taking action to stop the event.

_ “That sounds like a great idea. Tell me how it goes. I’m going to try and get sleep on the flight. I’ll shoot you a text once I get off the plane, okay? See you guys soon. Tell Gavin I miss him and that I love him. I love and miss you too, Michael.”  _

Michael heard Jack and made a soft sound of acknowledgement as he watched Ryan lean into Gavin then he saw their lips meet. He turned around quickly as his eyes had gone wide. 

_ “Michael, are you okay?”  _

Jack’s voice pierced Michael’s fogged mind and he blinked away the shock. “I love and miss you too. I’ll see you when you get here.” Michael told him and heard Jack send a smooch his way. Michael did a smooching sound back then he hung up.

He turned back around and hoped that Ryan had left sick ridden Gavin alone but that hadn’t been the case. Gavin was kissing him back with fever and Michael felt his own stomach flip. Hell, this was what that was. This was his hell for not taking care of Gavin properly. 

“G-Gav!” Michael thought he yelled but he hadn’t. He had barely whispered Gavin’s name. He saw the two part and he saw Gavin’s wide smile. He turned back around with his phone to his ear to pretend he was still speaking with Jack.

“Michael! Boi!” Gavin called out and he went over to Michael with Ryan in tow. “Let’s go. Ryan is coming with us, is that okay?” Gavin asked and Michael turned to see Ryan was holding Gavin’s hand.

Once again Michael felt his stomach do flips. “Uh, you sure about that Gav?” Michael asked confused.

“I just want to help, promise.” Ryan raised his hands defensively and he let go of Gavin’s hand.

Michael frowned slightly to how Ryan was acting but he nodded. He was getting tired and he hadn’t the time to deal with Ryan or Gavin. 

“Fine, I was going to call you later to make sure Gavin rested since I have to go get my meds.” Michael huffed out and Ryan nodded. He went to walk to the car with the two trailing behind him.

“Rye-bread, my whole world is spinning.” Gavin giggled in his sick stupor. He leaned against the elder man and Ryan hummed as he wrapped a supportive arm around him.

“Do you even know what you’re doing right now, Gav?” Michael asked. “Or what you’ve done?” Michael added on as he turned once they got to the car. 

“Wot? I was just talking to Ryan.” Gavin explained then he spaced out. 

“Gav!”  Michael jolted the other back and Gavin smiled sheepishly.

“We talked about my symptoms and about Jack being out of town.” Gavin shrugged.

Ryan turned his attention to the both of them. “I just wanted to make sure Jack’s boys were being taken care of.” Ryan said with a sly smile.

Michael frowned to that as he presumed that Ryan was just after Gavin not the both of them. “Well, uh, thanks. I’ll inform Jack that you’re with us now.” Michael told him and texted his lover. He made his way to the driver side of the car as he watched Ryan help Gavin into the back seat. 

Michael slid inside of his car and saw Ryan slide into the passenger seat. 

“So, where are we going?” Ryan asked him. 

“To my place.” Michael said as he looked into the back to see Gavin asleep. He then looked forward to keep driving.

“How’d Gavin get sick? I feel bad because I grabbed him when he broke something of mine. I thought I made him really upset.” Ryan sighed deeply.

“So, are you helping because you feel bad about making Gavin sick?” Michael asked him as he was driving. “Then why kiss him, you motherfucker?” Michael hissed and Ryan chuckled.

“I didn’t kiss him. He kissed me. I pushed him away. He’s sick, Michael. He doesn’t know about half the things he is doing. Don’t worry I don’t plan to ruin your guy’s threeway.” Ryan explained to him.

Michael gave him a wary look but nodded as he pulled up in front of his apartment complex. He stopped the engine and saw Ryan get out. He was glad he had someone there to assist him. Gavin may be lanky but he was heavy as fuck for Michael.

“Thanks for the assistance, Ryan. I’ll get him set up in my bed then I gotta get going.” Michael told him and Ryan nodded. Michael led the way into his place and slipped his shoes off. He went straight to his bedroom as he knew Ryan followed.

“Here on the bed?” Ryan asked and Michael nodded. Michael went to get an extra blanket from his closet and a spare pair of Gavin’s sweats that he had left at Michael’s place. 

Michael made his way around his place as he noticed Ryan slowly undressing Gavin. He didn’t mind though since he had given Ryan the sweats and plain white t-shirt as he had passed him. He got the glass of water that Gavin preferred by him then went back into the room to see Ryan just sitting in the bed next to Gavin was curled up under his favorite blanket.

“You would make the perfect dad.” Michael commented as his filter flew out the window. He set the water down on the side Gavin was on and he turned his attention to Ryan. “You can help yourself to anything in the house. I don’t mind. You’re offering to take care of my sick ass boyfriend as I leave and go do errands. Just no sex with him or else I’ll cut off your dick.” Michael growled and Ryan nodded to him.

“I promise nothing of the sex activities will go on. You can trust me.” Ryan gave his word and held his hands up for Michael to see.

Michael shot him a warning look then nodded. “Good, I’ll be back later. Make sure he eats some toast when he wakes up. Can’t let my stupid British boy starve.” Michael sighed then went to leave.

“I assure you that he’s in safe hands, Michael.” Ryan informed Michael as he left.

Right, because leaving your sick boyfriend with a lunatic is always comforting. Always.

* * *

Michael was standing in front of a display of chips as he tried to decide what to get. He held a bag in his hand with pills in it and he stared blankly at the junk food in front of him. Then his phone rang.

“‘Ello...” He muttered and it seemed it was yelling then panting.

_ “M-Micool!! Where are you? I woke up without you here and got scared by Ryan, the pleb.” _

Michael heard Ryan laughing and Gavin whined at him. All Michael did was smile.

_ “When are you coming home?”  _

“Soon, Gavvers just get some rest okay? You need it.” Michael informed him and grabbed a big bag of some chips.

_ “I wanted to cuddle you though.” _

Michael heard a sound like Ryan getting closer and Gavin squawked in his ear. Shit, that blew his ear right the fuck out. 

_ “N-Nevermind... Ryan’s cuddling me now...” _

Michael heard how uncomfortable Gavin was then pursed his lips. “I’ll be there soon to cuddle the both of you.” He promised Gavin who sighed.

_ “S-See you soon, boi. Love you!” _

“Love you too. See you soon.” Michael said and heard Gavin’s breath hitch. Well, he had to get home faster now. Michael bought all of his things then slid into the car to make his journey back home. He was about to go in when he received another call but from Jack.

“Oh, hi there.” Michael smiled as he went to walk into his place.

_ “Hey, just checking up on you two. I know you left Gavin with Ryan and that worries me a bit but everything is alright?”  _

Michael went to answer but heard Gavin moaning and he froze. Shit, he shouldn’t walk any closer. “U-Uh yeah, everything's just peachy.” Fuck, he used his weird word again when nothing’s fine. “Everything is fine, I meant. Gavin is sleeping and Ryan is being a nerd.” Michael informed Jack as he rushed into his kitchen area.

_ “That’s good.” _

There was silence for a while and Michael actually thinks he gets away with it until Jack sighs.

_ “I heard Gavin moaning. What’s happening?” _

Jack’s voice broke a bit and Michael chewed on his bottom lip. Was this a situation where he lied or told the truth? He just didn’t know. 

“I honestly don’t know. I’ll call you back once I do.” Michael said and Jack tried to protest but Michael just hung up. He walked briskly to the room and peeked in to see Ryan who had his hand around Gavin’s cock. His hand stroked and fingers were placed into Gavin’s mouth to keep him quiet.

Gavin moaned out as he bucked into Ryan’s hand then made a soft noise when Michael came in. He writhed under Michael’s hardened gaze as Ryan rubbed his thumb into his head.

“Hello, Michael.” Ryan purred and his voice was deep. “Were you talking with Jack?” Michael nodded. “Did he hear Gavin?” Ryan inquired and Michael nodded again but slowly.

He saw Ryan smirk then he saw Gavin was crying. “W-Why?” Michael finally managed. He was so glad he took medicine before he had to deal with this. The pain and everything was numbed for a bit as the antidepressants slowly took effect.

“Jealous of what Jack has. I want his property to be mine. Both of his properties.” Ryan hissed as he looked at Michael. “Gavin told me a bit about you. “How are you feeling today?” Ryan asked.

Michael blinked but shrugged. “Mainly okay. I’m just really tired since I haven’t had much sleep. The pain comes and goes for today but I took some meds since I wanted to cuddle with Gav. Kind of can’t now...” Michael huffed out as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sure, he was in pain most of the time but he could cuddle his boi when he could.

Ryan chuckled lowly as he was slowing his strokes on Gavin’s cock. A low needy whimper escaped Gavin and he muttered Michael’s name.

“We could all have some fun together.” Ryan purred.

* * *

That’s how Michael remembered things. Now he was laying in bed with the two and Gavin was curled up into his side naked while he was too. Ryan had slept on the other side of Gavin though he wanted Michael in the middle but a look was shot his way. They all fell asleep and Michael woke up around seven am in pain.

He let it run it’s course for now as he stared up at the ceiling. He should have known he’d have no energy left after for the next day. Hell, he warned Geoff before he took Gavin home that he was probably calling out sick to just spend time at home to relax. He hadn’t fucking expected to cheat on Jack.

Speaking of, he knew his phone must have been going off constantly. He had told Jack that he would get ahold of him then got caught up with Ryan’s hand on his dick. He grabbed his phone after a while and went to see he had missed calls from Jack then a couple of texts.

-I’m sorry for blowing up your phone. I’ll be spending today at home if you’d like to stop by to talk. Or to explain what happened with last night.-

Michael sighed and saw the next message. He frowned to it.

-I am thinking the worst happened. Please get back to me soon. I’m worried about you and Gavin. I know you’re dealing with your own things but I’d like to see you two today if you could. I’ll text you when I am awake next. Just know I got home safe. Love you both always. <3-

Michael felt himself breaking. Breaking more than he already felt he was. He groaned as his stomach did flips and he squeezed his eyes shut. They had really fucked up and he hadn’t even meant for anything to happen.

He glanced at Gavin who looked better already. Well, at least his boi was feeling better now. At least that was the bright side to this shitty situation they put themselves in.


	3. Jack and Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets back from his convention and learns of what has happened to his lads the other night.

Jack got into his place and sighed as he set his stuff down in the entrance way. He slipped his shoes off and went to his couch to flop down. He was tired from the flight and everything else that began to happen. He didn’t know why but it was always draining to deal with Ryan. It was always draining to travel too. He rubbed his hand over his face in an attempt to stay awake but he yawned.

His thoughts wandered to what Michael could have been doing after their conversation ended. Had his little rage ball screamed at Gavin and cried or did he just watch or did he just join in? 

Jack groaned in annoyance as he rubbed his hands over his face. “God damn it.” Jack muttered as he went to stand up. He went to walk to his bedroom as he shed his shirt off his body. He looked at the time then sighed more. He sent a text to Michael about them meeting up later and he then went to lay down in bed to sleep. He was too tired to deal with anyone or anything. He just needed sleep and it took him once his head hit his pillow.

* * *

Jack woke up around two o’clock in the afternoon and he frowned deeply. He didn’t think he’d sleep for so long. He thought it was to protect himself from the oncoming emotions that could affect him. Or it was maybe something along the lines of him just catching up on sleep. He didn’t know.

His cellphone buzzed near him and he slapped his hand onto the desk to grab it. Then he unlocked the device and saw the message from Michael. A small smile coming to his lips.

-Me and Gav gotta shower then we’ll be over. He is pretty sick. A hot shower would do him good.-

Jack read over the message a couple times then he sighed some. At least Gavin was still being taken care of. If that was the case then he was sure Gavin hadn’t cheated, maybe he was doing something else.

Jack slowly stood and a dizzy spell hit him. He groaned and sat back down on the bed but his stomach lurched. He wanted to burp but he knew that his food from the inline flight would come up. He shook his head to that as he tried to calm his stomach down but couldn’t. It began to twist around itself and Jack stood to make his way to the bathroom. 

His hand stayed on the wall as he walked to steady himself. His feet slowly going in front of each other as he tried to focus on getting to the bathroom before he spilled his guts out. A soft groan escaped him as he continued on walking and he finally hit the bathroom. His hand moved to turn on the light switch and the bright light from his bathroom made his head throb.

He groaned more as he went to kneel down and emptied his stomach into the toilet. He heard his ringtone from his bathroom but his stomach flipped and he began dry heaving. Tears ran down his cheeks from the burning in his throat and a soft curse made it out before he went back to dry heaving.

A groan escaped Jack as he leaned his cheek on the rim of the toilet. His mind going blank as his eyes slowly slid shut. The spinning world was too much for him to handle.

Jack didn’t know how long he had been out or what time it was. The only thing he did know was that the voices woke him up and his world was still spinning. A soft groan escaped him as he just now found out that he had fallen onto his bathroom floor but he couldn’t push himself up. His arms felt weak from the nausea and all he could do was curl up in a ball.

“Jack!” He heard someone call out but he didn’t respond back. He didn’t have the energy to respond back to the voice. He kept his eyes squeezed shut as he heard thunderous footsteps coming towards him. “Jack!” He heard the voice shout his name and he could barely register it as someone he loved. He groaned in response this time and heard the door to his bathroom slam open. Yup, that had to be Michael.

“Are you alright? I’ve been trying to get ahold of you this whole time but you hadn’t answered. I got really worried.” Michael was talking a mile a minute. “Gavin was worried too. We had to deal with Ryan suddenly being sick this morning. Then you didn’t respond to my texts or calls and we began to worry about you also.” Michael knelt down next to Jack as he spoke and his hands were all over him. “Are you feeling okay?” Michael asked and Jack shivered to his hands.

“No.” Jack’s voice cracked and he finally opened his eyes to stare at Michael. “My head is pounding... My lips are dry... I can barely talk...” Jack trailed off as he coughed. “My stomach is lurching every single time I have a thought about food.” Jack swallowed around his words but groaned to the pain that burned his throat. “And I’m worried about you and Gav... Mostly about Gav...” Jack confessed at the end.

“No need to be worried, love. Michael and I are here with you.” Gavin spoke up then as he had been standing in the doorway. He was giving Jack some room and he was also keeping Ryan from running in to see what was wrong with Jack. “We have to speak to you,” Gavin said and coughed. 

He still had a sore throat but his fever had broke and he felt much better. It was probably because he transferred it over to Ryan but he hadn’t given a shit.

“Yeah, we do need to talk about last night but after you get some toast and water in you, Jack.” Michael cut in then threw a glare at Gavin. 

Gavin shrugged and left the two in the bathroom as he went to the living room where Ryan was. He saw the other curled up on Jack’s couch with his eyes closed. “Rye-bread,” Gavin called out the other's name before he sat down next to him.

Ryan shifted on the couch and looked to Gavin with his eyebrow raised.

“Jack is sick. I think he ate some bad food on the flight.” Gavin shrugged. “Not too sure but I do know that we have to talk to him about you. And how you were a bastard.” Gavin hummed as he looked at the hallway once he heard Michael gently coaxing Jack to stand up. He looked back to Ryan who stared at him, unblinking.

“I wanted to apologize to all of you for trying to ruin your guy’s relationship...” Ryan muttered and he coughed. He winced at the burn in his throat but he swallowed past it to talk more to Gavin. “I-I hadn’t been thinking,” he confessed.

Gavin hummed to that as he agreed then he got up. “Michael and I are to take blame too so you won't be doing it alone. I’ll be right back.” He walked into the kitchen to make toast for Jack. He then poured his lover some water after he took a glass for himself. He grabbed the things once they were done then he made his way to Michael and Jack. He stayed in the doorway to watch Micheal gently lower Jack onto the bed and he hummed softly.

“You alright if I leave the room?” Michael asked Jack who shook his head.

“I got the things already, Micool.” Gavin cut in with a soft coo.

Michael jumped to Gavin’s sudden voice but he nodded and went over to him. A kiss was exchanged between the two and so were the things for Jack.

“No, don’t kiss when I feel like this, guys. I wanna kiss you two also.” Jack groaned out as he had watched the two interact.

Michael chuckled, “Feeling better already?” He had the toast and water in hand as he walked over to Jack.

“Only because I get to see my two favorite lads...” Jack trailed off as he thought back to last night. He took the water from Michael first and drank it with fervor. 

“Hey, slow down there handsome. No need to make yourself sick all over again.” Michael warned him and Jack made a soft sound. Jack slowed down as Michael took his cup and gave him the toast.

“What’d you guys want to talk about?” He felt a little better now. The world wasn’t spinning as much anymore and the water helped with his dry throat. He tore a piece off the toast and began to eat it slowly as he eyed the two.

“About last night and h-” Gavin started but Michael slammed his hand over his mouth.

“Gavin was really sick. Take that into account first before you hear the rest of the story, Jack.” Michael warned and Jack nodded. “Ryan was helping us, right?” Jack nodded and Michael continued. “Well, I saw him kissing Gav when you first called me.” Jack went to open his mouth but Michael put his hand up to silence him. “I didn’t think anything of it as Gavin was sick out of his mind. Ryan said Gavin kissed him but I know Gav. Besides Ryan admitted this morning that he had kissed Gavin since he convinced sick Gavin that it’d get rid of his sickness.” Michael kept on explaining then he shifted in his spot. “So, we drove back to my place and I got Gav in pajamas before I left.” Michael shrugged then sighed.

Jack stared at the two as silence pooled around them. He wanted to talk to urge them to go on but they both fidgeted. “You two okay?” He asked slightly confused.

“We... We cheated on you. We really hadn’t meant to. Gav was sick and I was just being stupid. Ryan got in my head about things and said it’d just be easier to be with him since he was there. It was all really stupid...” Michael sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “We’re sorry but we understand if you’d want to break it off.” Michael mumbled as he looked down with a swallow.

“Y-Yeah, we completely understand. We both weren’t thinking straight and betrayed you. If you want to break up with us then it's fine. We understand, Jack...” Gavin cut in and Jack looked at the both of them.

“Michael, can you please leave? I'd like to speak with Gavin alone for now,” Jack requested. Michael nodded and left the two alone.

Jack sighed softly once the door closed and he looked up to Gavin. “Do you remember anything from last night?” He asked him.

Gavin thought back then nodded. “Michael getting home and I wanted Ryan to let go but he didn't. Then it became blurry after that when Michael kissed me.” Gavin confessed. “I also remember I called Michael and Ryan was cuddling me but I was really uncomfortable.” Gavin explained and Jack nodded.

“So, in your fever high you don't remember much of what you did?” Jack asked. Gavin nodded to that. “So, Michael and Ryan took advantage of you?” Jack asked and Gavin nodded again but then quickly shook his head.

“W-Wait! I woke up this morning and I was sure of what happened though.” Gavin assured Jack.

“Gavin, you could barely think for yourself. That's not cheating for me.” Jack explained then slowly he went to get up. “But Michael was awake and conscious of his decisions. He cheated on us. Sure, you were also in the sex activities but Michael could have called the cops on Ryan instead of joining in.” Jack explained and sat back down on his bed.

“J-Jack...” Gavin began to tear up as he heard him and Jack sighed.

“I don't want to break up with him either but he made the decision, Gavin. You didn't give your consent for last night but Michael did. That's why he is leaving our relationship now.” Jack explained to him. “This hurts me too but it has to be done. Come here.” Jack motioned for him to come close and Gavin did.

He was crying as he leaned into Jack's chest and he rubbed his face into it. “R-Ryan is here too...” Gavin informed him then sniffled after a while of crying.

“He is? Why?” Jack asked with a frown.

“He wanted to apologize for ruining our relationship with his actions,” Gavin said.

Jack frowned more to that. “If he was really sorry then he wouldn't have done it in the first place...” Jack scowled. “I won't accept his apology Gav. He raped you. I'm not tolerating that!” Jack snapped then took a deep breath. “Call them in here and you can wait in the kitchen if you want or stay in here with me,” Jack said.

Gavin nodded with a deep frown and shuffled out of the room to Michael and Ryan. “Micool and Ry-bread, Jack wants to speak with you both.” Gavin muttered.

Michael had been sitting with Ryan and just petting him. Then he got up to go as instructed. He saw Gavin head into the kitchen teary eyed. He wanted to comfort him but he knew Jack wanted to talk.

“Come on Ryan...” Michael held a hand out to the sick man. Ryan groaned in response but he took Michael's hand.

“Where are you taking me?” Ryan mumbled sleepily.

“To speak to Jack,” Michael informed him then led him to Jack’s room. Ryan made a soft sound to acknowledge Michael then he let himself be led.

Jack waited and he looked up once Michael stepped into the room with Ryan. “Michael and Ryan, I need to explain to the both of you what's happening,” he said softly.

Michael let go of Ryan who just leaned against him for support. “What's happening then?” Michael asked as he wanted to shove Ryan away but didn't want the other to hurt himself.

Jack took a deep breath then gave Michael eye contact. “I'm breaking up with you.” Jack said and put a hand up to silence Michael. Michael’s mouth shut at that motion and he pursed his lips. “Because you didn't protect Gavin and you joined in with your own free will...” Jack swallowed. “I still love you Michael but you betrayed my trust. And I won't tolerate that. You know that.” Jack explained.

“Y-Yeah I get it...” Michael clenched his hands.

“Wait wait...” Ryan interrupted. “This is all my fault, Jack. I'm so sorry. I thought I could join you guys. I didn't want to break you three up,” Ryan's voice cracked.

Jack listened to Ryan talk and he just fumed. “You should have thought of that before you took advantage of Gavin! You're a rapist, Ryan! You never loved any of us!” Jack snapped at him. “Just... both of you get the hell out of here! Now!” Jack yelled at the end.

Michael had flinched and he quickly grabbed Ryan before he could say anything else. He dragged Ryan out of there and slammed the front door shut to block out Gavin's call of his name.

“Michael...” Ryan mumbled. He gasped as he was pushed into the car. “I-I'm sorry!” Ryan shouted as Michael had pinned him. He then looked at Michael after he had covered up his face and saw he was crying. “M-Michael...” Ryan mumbled and his voice slowly went out.

Michael looked at Ryan then at the house. He shook his head then looked at Ryan again. “I-I'm sorry you had to see that. I'll give you a ride home...” Michael told Ryan who then grabbed his arm.

“I'll be here for you, Michael. Promise,” Ryan told him and Michael smiled sadly.

“I think you've done plenty...” Michael mumbled then pulled away from Ryan. He went around to the driver's side then looked at him. “Let's get going,” he told him as he slipped inside his car.

Ryan stayed outside the car for a little bit then he got into the passenger side. “I'm sorry again, Michael,” Ryan mumbled. 

“I get that Ryan. No need to apologize anymore. I accept your apology,” Michael assured him. “Just drop it,” Michael mumbled as he kept driving. He stared straight ahead as he thought about Jack and Gavin. He was going to miss everything about the two but Jack had been right. He shouldn't have done what he did and he should have saved Gavin but he didn't. He sighed as he drove and didn't notice the worried expression coming from Ryan. He wouldn't have cared anyways.

* * *

Gavin had watched Michael leave with Ryan then he turned to see Jack. “I know. It's upsetting not to be with Michael anymore but you have to understand why, Gav. He betrayed the both of us. He didn't save you. He let Ryan do those things to you...” Jack mumbled and he walked up to Gavin. He then pulled him into a hug and he kissed Gavin's cheek. “I love you Gav.” Jack whispered.

“Love you too Jack,” Gavin mumbled then sighed. “I'm just going to miss our boi,” Gavin informed him and Jack nodded.

“I'll miss him too but it had to be done,” Jack explained.

“I know,” Gavin said softly and he buried his face into Jack’s shoulder. “I know,” he repeated.

Jack held Gavin close and rubbed his back in small circles. “We should go cuddle in bed together,” Jack coaxed Gavin to his room and Gavin complied.

Gavin leaned into Jack's side and he sighed. “I hope Michael will be okay,” Gavin mumbled and Jack nodded.

“Me too...” Jack agreed and they went to Jack's room to rest.

* * *

Interactions between the four were now tense whenever all of them were at work.

Michael tried countless times to beg for Jack's forgiveness but he never gave it. 

It was only when Michael had stopped asking for it about months later that Jack told him he was forgiven. Michael had been ecstatic then asked to rejoin the relationship but Jack shook his head. 

He explained why and Michael hadn't really understood. So, Michael wallowed for about a week until Ryan came up to him and asked him out on a date. Michael had declined but Ryan asked every week after that. And it was a few months after his break up with Gavin and Jack that he finally agreed to go on a date with Ryan.

They then proceeded to be a couple after that and they both approached Jack. They wanted a bigger relationship with Jack and Gavin but that was denied also.

He understood the two loved the two of them but he wanted them to develop their own relationship first. Jack then brushed them off for the next month and Gavin did the same.

Ryan collapsed onto the couch on a rainy day in the Achievement Hunter office when Gavin and Jack hadn't shown up. Michael sat down next to him and rubbed his face in frustration. 

“Maybe we should just give up. They won't let us in, Ryan,” Michael pointed out.

“I suppose so but I at least wanted some consideration on their part. We won't cheat on them. We both love them very much,” Ryan sighed.

“True, but remember what Jack said? He wanted us to develop our relationship first. Do you think it's developed enough?” Michael asked.

Ryan was silent for a while before he shook his head. “I guess Jack has a point. If we develop it enough then we won't need the other two for justification anymore, right?” Ryan asked and Michael nodded. 

Ryan pulled Michael into his side and hummed. “Then let's do that and stop bothering the two,” Ryan said. Michael agreed and kissed his cheek.

Ryan smiled warmly to Michael and kissed him back on the lips. “I'm so glad you forgave me and said yes to my dates finally,” Ryan rubbed his nose against Michael's. 

Michael snorted. “Because you were a persistent asshole about it.”

“I may be an asshole but you still love me!” 

“Oh, do I?” Michael laughed and Ryan pulled him into a bear hug. “R-Ryan you're crushing me!” Michael whined into his chest.

“Say it then!” Ryan insisted.

“FINE! I LOVE YOU, ASSHOLE!” Michael yelled and pushed away from Ryan but fell off the couch as Ryan had let him go.

“Love you too, darling,” Ryan purred.

Michael rolled his eyes to that and stayed on the ground. “Asshole...” Michael grumbled then Ryan helped him up with a chuckle.

* * *

Jack and Gavin had come back to the office about a week later and Ryan went up to them.

“Before you ask; no,” Jack automatically responded. He went to go to his desk but Ryan prevented him by grabbing his arm.

“Wasn't going to ask. Just wanted to ask if you two would like to go on a double date with Michael and I? We’ll pay of course,” Ryan asked and Jack blinked.

“What? Why?” Jack asked confused and Michael stood up from his desk to address him.

“For pestering you two in joining your happy relationship. It's our way of saying sorry. We have realized by working on ourselves that we are happy together. So, we just want to have occasional double dates with you guys. It'll be fun!” Michael said.

Gavin shrugged some. “I'd be up for it as long as Jack is,” Gavin smiled warmly and Michael cursed the butterflies in his stomach.

“Oh, sure! I'd be happy to have a double date with you guys!” Jack also smiled and Ryan blinked as he felt his face flush.

“It's a date then!” Ryan exclaimed. Jack and Gavin nodded before leaving the office to do other things quickly.

Ryan looked at Michael who looked back at him. “We're screwed, huh?” Ryan asked and Michael nodded.

“Absolutely,” Michael mumbled. “Absolutely...” he repeated then sat down at his desk.

Ryan sighed as he realized they're doomed to both like Jack and Gavin no matter their situation. So, he accepted it and went to sit down at his desk. He was eager for their double date and smiled to himself since he was glad Michael was also in the same predicament. They'd suffer together then and that was fine by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! :D


End file.
